


Not The Only Caldwell In The Closet

by BostonKate123



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonKate123/pseuds/BostonKate123
Summary: What happens at the Christmas Party inside the closet is sometimes the best thing that can ever happen to you.
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Not The Only Caldwell In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the movie Happiest Season or the characters involved in the movie. I am just a mere fan adding to the characters lives through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Sloane’s P.O.V.   
Watching everyone mingle at the party, I found myself exhausted and frustrated. Slowly I crept down the hall walking towards the den when the bathroom door opened and out walked Riley Johnson, the woman who has invaded my thoughts for years now. 

Looking up at me she grins that wide grin and her eyes sparkle under the lights filling the hallway. Her smile brought a genuine smile to my face, the first I’ve had this whole trip. 

“Sloane! Hey, enjoying the party?” 

“More like trying to avoid the party.” 

She laughs and nods “I can understand that. I only came here tonight for my parents, Abby, and…well I guess the other one doesn’t matter.” She says.   
I raise my eyebrow at her and say “Harper? Is that who you came for?” 

Wide eyed she stares at me and says “Oh god no! That ship sailed a long, long time ago. No, the woman I came for doesn’t usually give me the time of day normally.”   
Raising my eyebrows further, she began avoiding eye contact. 

“Riley who is she?” I ask her softly, reaching out to touch her wrist rubbing circles in her wrist gently. 

Biting her lip again and the inside of her cheek, she looks down and mumbles an answer I can’t hear.   
“I’m sorry what did you say?”. 

She sighs looking up, her eyes meet mine and she says “You okay?! It’s you! Before Harper and I even dated I have always had a thing for you. You were my first crush. Once I knew I liked girls, it was you. Even when I was with Harper it was always you!!” She says in a hushed yell since the party is happening in the next room. 

Shocked I stand still with my mouth hanging open. She goes to move past me, and I start breathing again. I grab her hand and drag her to one of my mother’s 17 supply closets. I check the hallway to make sure no one is watching us; I pull her inside with me and shut the door behind us. As soon as the door clicks shut my mouth is on hers and our tongues meets, we explore each other’s mouths. Her hands move on their own. One hand rests on my hip and her other one finds it way to my hair, gripping and pulling it gently. I moan and grip her shoulders as I push her against the wall. 

Riley’s P.O.V.   
With very little time to react I find myself shoved in a closet and making out with the woman of my teenage dreams, Sloane Caldwell! Not caring about the consequences, I kiss her back passionately, savoring the moment! I can’t tell how much time has passed but I can say that I don’t care what happens next. I know it’s wrong, I know she’s married but I have loved this woman for years and I’m not missing out on my chance now. Pulling her closer to me I switch our positions and push her against the door, and I pull back gently and whisper “Better than I could have ever imagined!” 

She grins at me in the darkness and whispers back “I know. Riley, I’m sure this must be confusing since I’m your ex’s older sister with a husband and two children, but I’ve wanted you for years as well. Eric and I are divorcing and I’m bisexual! I know this must be a shock but please, please say you still want me?” 

I rub her cheek and hold her tight and whisper before I kiss her again “You’re mine, I want you, I’ve always wanted you. We’ll make it work, no matter what you have me!” 

Going back to making out we are so preoccupied with each other we don’t register the door opening until we hear Abby speak and says, “Called that one.” We then hear her chuckle and shut the door again. 

I laugh and grin at Sloane. And she looks at me and says, “Who know Harper wasn’t the only Caldwell in the closet huh?” 

THE END.


End file.
